


Life at South Park

by Lokigirl18



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Flipping off, Slight swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12718020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokigirl18/pseuds/Lokigirl18
Summary: Allyson Styles moved into South Park with her younger twin sisters and is thinking that they'll probably move away again. She really doesn't want to befriend anyone, but maybe her time at South Park will change her mind.





	Life at South Park

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote a while back. I'll post the 2nd chapter eventually if I'm not having trouble figuring out what to write. Enjoy.

 

Allison Styles, age 15, daughter of Robert and Clara Styles and older sister to ten-year-old twins, Lila and Nina Styles. She was dreading the day she and her younger sisters would move from their nice home of Sunnyvale, California to a smaller house in South Park, Colorado. The reason: her parents thought it best to send the three girls for a change of scenery…again. She didn’t mind her parents doing this, but sometimes she wished that they would stop moving from place to place for once.

 

A soft sigh was heard from the young teenager, her eyes watching the scenery pass by on her aunt’s car while Lila and Nina slept on the back seat. It was a long way from California to Colorado, almost twenty hours to be exact, yet Allison couldn’t help but be wary to what her life would be in South Park. She never liked to make friends whenever she moved, knowing that it only lead to a sappy goodbye the moment she moved away again. The blame always lead to her parents since they got transferred a lot by the company they worked for, and whenever the girls came home from school, their parents would be with packed boxes already to announce the move. ‘Do I really need to enjoy being in this deadbeat town?’ thought Allison, her bored expression noticeable to everyone. “This sucks…”

 

Melissa, their aunt, glanced at Allison with a sympathetic smile, “Now Ally, I know you’re sad that you had to leave California so you could live in Colorado, but it may be good for you and the twins. It could even be an interesting place to be in.”

 

Rolling her eyes and getting back to watching the scenery, the girl replied sarcastically, “Oh yeah, because many things happen in a small and quiet town… I prefer California more…”

 

The woman sighed at her niece’s stubbornness, “If only you were more like the twins. They were sure excited to know that they were moving, and now they’re tired.”

 

Allison looked back to the sleeping twins whom were muttering about how they thought life in their new home would be. “They’re only ten, Aunt Melissa. After the first few times they’ll be excited, but after making friends, it’s kinda hard to do that…” she replied, adjusting herself on the seat and looked straight to the road, “I just hope you’re right about liking the new place…”

 

They finally arrived to South Park, and Allison’s guesses were right. It was a small town with houses and shops next to each other, and figured that everyone knew each other, which wasn’t a surprise. Stopping in front of a purple, two-story house, Allison proceeded to wake her little sisters from their sweet slumber. “Alright runts, time to wake up.” The response she got were soft whines coming from the two, making her sigh, “If you two don’t wake up, I’ll take all of your candy.”

 

That instantly woke them up, “NOT OUR CANDY!!”

 

The teenager snickered at her siblings, “Then out of the car. We need to unpack whatever boxes there might be in the house.”

 

Lila and Nina quickly got out of the car with Allison following behind staring at the house. She glanced at their happy aunt who was taking out a box from the car that had Allison’s stuff, “Remind me again why mom and dad aren’t coming to live with us?”

 

Melissa blinked, “Don’t you remember? They said that it’s two bedrooms so they can’t live in it, and they trust you enough to take care of the girls.”

 

Allison narrowed her eyes, “I’m pretty sure that’s against the law unless I’m eighteen.”

 

“I guess you’re right, but they somehow let you do it anyway.”

 

Shrugging the thought away, the young girl entered the furnished house with the twins so they could look for their rooms. She began to open a box, this one containing different frames with photos of the places she used to live in from when she was younger till now. A sad smile appeared on her face while remembering all the fun times she had, but it suddenly turned into a frown as she placed them on the desk, table and walls of the room while hearing the twins giggling in the other room. She rolled her eyes at their childishness, though that didn’t mean that she wasn’t like that when at their age. The neighborhood didn’t look too bad with all the regular neighbors and close shops, so she was glad she didn’t have to walk much. She needed the exercise though a frown appeared on her face as her finger poked the bit of fat that stuck out from her stomach and sighed. “And here I thought my laziness would help me in not gaining weight. Guess it betrayed me…” she said after placing the last item of the box onto her desk.

 

She looked at herself in the mirror to further inspect herself. She looked like an ordinary teenager, sporting a green hoodie with a black t-shirt underneath, jean shorts and a pair of black leggings, ending with a pair of green converse sneakers. She didn’t care much for fashion, nor was it something that she would worry about anytime soon. Her eyes then glanced at her head, dark brown eyes staring back at the reflection in the mirror under those red frame glasses she always wore. A slender hand ran through the dirty blonde hair that was tied up in a messy ponytail because the girl just felt too damn lazy to do a neat one to make herself presentable, but oddly enough it did look like it in its current state.

 

Compared to her parents and her twin siblings, whom are both brunettes with green eyes, it was rare to have dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes. They usually say that she got it from her grandmother on her mother’s side since she too had the same hair and eyes, but she didn’t mind it much. It only made her unique. She stopped with the further inspection of herself in the mirror, knowing that nothing was going to happen if she stared at it for too long, so she walked over to the window to see if there was anything of interest outside her new home. That was when she noticed four boys standing in front of her house talking to each other. Allison guessed that they must be some locals trying to figure out who was the new neighbor. She decided to look at them closely from her position to see whom she was dealing with in the quiet town of South Park.

 

The first boy had black hair that was covered by a blue chulo and a yellow pom pom on top, followed by a blue jacket, red mittens, black pants and brown shoes. He looked like he was dragged here to see what all the fuss was about, but she could tell that he had a hint of curiosity on his face. The second boy had brown hair, wearing a red sweater with blue trims, grey jeans and some black shoes, and he looked like he was excited to see who the new neighbor was. Right next to him was a boy who looked like he was twitching constantly, and Allison thought that he might be having a slight seizure, but that wasn’t the case. With his unruly blond hair, green shirt that looked like it was buttoned up in a hurry, dark brown slacks and black shoes, she almost thought that he was insane. Then there was the last boy…who was black, with a purple shirt and a yellow T on it, black jeans and shoes.

 

_Damn…_ she thought as she stared at the black boy for a brief moment, _Way to keep on with the stereotype._

The boy in the red sweater noticed her and began to grin while waving at her, making the other three notice as well. She blinked a few times, not having expected to be noticed and locked eyes with the owner of the blue chulo. It felt like a few hours had gone by with the stare off when it was really a few minutes until he broke it off by flipping her off. This surprised her a bit since she was still new to the town and already someone flipped her off. “So he’s one of those…” Allison muttered, “Well, two can play that game.”

 

Giving him a simple smile, she gave him an OK sign in response to his greeting, causing three of them to look in shock while the blond started to spaz uncontrollably. An impish smile replaced the former one and snickered at their reaction before walking away from the window in victory. “The one good thing about living in different places: expect the unexpected.” she told herself with a smirk. She continued unpacking her things until she got called down by her aunt along with her sisters. With a soft sigh, she walked downstairs to find the twins grinning and her aunt with her cellphone. Allison blinked, wondering what they were planning. “Uh…what’s going on?”

 

“I was thinking that since it’s only the first day of unpacking, might as well have some pizza to eat.” Melissa said before taking out two twenty dollar bills while the twins were skipping around her. The teen before them cheered happily since it had been a while that she had eaten pizza. Her aunt started calling the pizza delivery while Allison turned on the TV and her PS3 console, playing a video she had stored in it, and began to dance with the twins. What they didn’t notice was that outside were four boys watching them dance. It wasn’t until Melissa finished the call that she noticed them, and chuckled before walking over to the door to open it, “Enjoying the show, boys?”

 

The boys jumped and suddenly fell on top of each other.

 

Allison stopped and blinked when she heard the noise, and walked over to the door to see who her aunt was talking to. A blank look painted her face once she saw the four boys from before, “Oh, it’s the four Fucketeers with their leader, Sir Flips-a-lot.”

 

Melissa smacked the back of the blonde girl’s head, making her wince in response, “Ally, be nice. These will be your new neighbors from now on, and I imagine they go to the same school you will start to attend as well.”

 

Allison rolled her eyes, “Not like I’ll stay here long. I’ll only be here for a while, then leave when my parents announce the move again. It won’t make a difference anyway.” She walked back inside to join the twins once again. She hated meeting new people, much less new neighbors. The last time she made some friends, they forgot about her the moment she moved away again, so she made it upon herself to not make any friends after that.

 

Melissa sighed as she watched her niece before looking back at the boys, “I’m really sorry about her. She tends to be like that after the first time she moved away…” She then looked to where Allison was sitting on the couch and smiled a bit, “Now, if you’ll excuse me…” The woman then stepped back inside and closed the door.

 

_I know that I shouldn’t do what I did, but I just got here and I don’t plan on befriending anyone… At least not at the moment._ Allison thought as she watched her sisters dance another song.

 


End file.
